


2. časť - Jessica

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	2. časť - Jessica

Ráno ma zobudil budík na mobile. Rýchlo som ho zrušila aj napriek tomu že to kedysi bola moja obľúbená pesnička. Natiahla som si na seba župan, obula papuče a namierila som si to rovno do kúpelne. Keď som už bola ako tak k svetu zbehla som po schodoch do kuchyne a pozdravila som mamu, ktorá už mne a sestre chystala desiatu. Vypila som čaj a hodila do seba pár sušienok. Pomohla som sestre s obliekaním a hor sa do školy... samozrejme sme nemohli odísť bez pusy od mamy a priania "pekného dňa". To už bola naša každodenná rutina.

Hneď ráno sme sa s April stretli v šatni a vsetko som jej vyrozprávala. Samozrejme bola nadšená, čo som aj predpokladala. V škole sa to hrozne vlieklo. Stále som myslela na Davida. Rozmýšľala som nad tým či to vôbec myslí so mnou vážne. Po geografii sme šli von na veľkú prestávku. Sedeli sme s April v školskom parku na lavičke a rozprávali sme sa. Zrazu som však mala pocit ze zo zadu sa niekto ku nám zakráda, dlaňami mi zakryl oči a April sa len chichotala ako strelená. Vedela som že je to on, cítila som jeho vôňu... "David?" "Tak ma volajú... " zasmial sa. "Chýbala si mi." "Aj ty mne." "Pôjdeme dnes na ihrisko?" "Zase s chalanmi?" "Nooo vlastne som myslel... že je to takto fajn." "Tak dobre, prídeme aj s April." Chvíľu sme sa ešte bavili ale potom už zazvonil školský zvonec a všetci sme sa pomaly odobrali do tried.

Mali sme fyziku ale moja myseľ bola stále s Davidom a pracovala este usilovnejšie ako pred tým. Nemohla som sa dočkať večera. Keď skončila posledná hodina bolo to pre mňa vykúpením... už som sa videla doma v horúcej vani.

Večer ked sme prišli s April na ihrisko všetci chalani už tam boli... Na moje prekvapenie tam bolo aj nejaké dievča a dosť sa motala okolo Davida. "Ahojte. Toto je Jessica, Kevinova sestra." David nám ju hneď predstavil. Vyzerala brutálne. Vymaľovaná ako omaľovánka, dlhe blond vlasy a dlhe neonovo ružové nechty. Na sebe mala len kratučké rifľové šortky a biely top. Pôsobilo to super len dosť výstredne na moj vkus. "Ahojte." pozdravila nás. Pozerali sme na ňu ako telce na nové vráta ale po chvíli sme obe slušne odzdravili... mala som z toho však zmiešané pocity. Jessica zjavne mala zaujem o Davida. Rozmýšľala som o tom či jej o nás povedal. Ale chodíme spolu vlastne? Hlavou sa mi preháňalo kopec myšlienok. Potom sa však stalo niečo čo som vôbec nečakala. David prišiel ku mne a chytil ma za ruku, potom ma zaviedol ku lavičke, kde sme si sadli oproti seba. Moju tvár chytil do oboch dlaní, pozrel sa mi do očí a povedal: "si to najlepšie čo ma v poslednej dobe postretlo" nečakal však na moju odpoveď a pritisol jeho pery k tým mojim. Bolo to perfektné.

Jessica však vôbec nezaháľala a dala sa do reči s April... netušila som o čom si tam tie dve hrkútajú ale vedela som, že April mi všetko vyrozpráva. Keď sme sa rozišli cestou domov som sa samozrejme opýtala April, čo od nej Jessica chcela... ale vraj nič také, iba ako dlho sme spolu a či nám to klape. Bolo mi dosť divné, že ju to zaujíma, ale snažila som sa nebrať to nejak osobne...


End file.
